The present invention relates to an illumination switching device.
A conventional illuminator is turned ON and OFF by a manual simple ON/OFF switch, a switch having one button for flip-flop ON and OFF, a device having a sensor for flip-flop ON and OFF, or a switch for ON and OFF by the voice recognition. The last switch is exemplified by a device for recognizing an extraordinary sound to repeat the flip-flop ON and OFF, or a device for recognizing the different voices or words generated for the ON and OFF.
In case of indoor lighting such as an illuminator, a switch for turning it ON instantly in response to a voice or by a sensor at the first incoming through a door of a room, also turns it OFF at the instant of outgoing from the room. So, the switch is troublesome in that it is necessary to pass a dark place for a while to go out of the room.